


The Mystery of the Avengers Tower

by avengingwolves (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avengingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. This a story about when Tony finds a mysterious boy in their kitchen. Who is this boy? Why is he deaf? What can he do? Who are his parents? What's with all the questions? IDK? Let's just get on with the story now, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea after reading a few fanfics and I didn't mean to steal any ideas. Sorry for the stupid title. Sorry no Thor he's is Asgard, but might come later in the story.

Tony's POV  
I woke up in the morning with my arms wrapped around Pepper. I yawned and slowly slid my arms out front Pepper's grasp and padded to the bathroom. After I finished brushing my teeth I went to the kitchen. I made a beeline for the coffee machine when I heard rustling. I turned around and there I saw a kid who was about five sitting at the kitchen table coloring something. His sandy blond hair reminded me of someone but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I slowly set my coffee cut down and said, "Hey kid." The boy did not look up form his drawing and acted like he never heard him, odd. I decided that this was a job for Pepper. I went to the bedroom and whispered, "Hey, Pep, wake up." She groaned and said, "What do you want!" I replied, "There is a unknown boy sitting in the kitchen." This got Pepper up she climbed out of the bed and quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and came back out. We both went to the kitchen together and she saw for her own eyes that there indeed was a kid with sandy blond hair coloring at the kitchen table. She walked up to the boy and said hi, but again he didn't seem to hear her. I took a closer look at the kid and I saw that he had chunky hearing aids in his ears. I told Pepper and she slowly reached out and waved a hand in front of the boys face and he looked up at Pepper. He put a hand behind his ears, probably to turn his aids on. He said hi. Pepper said, "Hi can I ask you a few questions?" The boy put down the purple crayon he had been holding and looke dup at Pepper," Sure." Pepper smiled  
Ok what is your name?  
Jeremy  
Ok, how old are you?  
Five  
Who are your parents?  
Mumma and Daddy tolds me not to tell.  
Ok then thank you!  
Then the newly named boy, Jeremy smiled and went back to coloring. Pepper whispered to me, who do you think his parents are? I don't know. Don't think it would be Jolly Green, I mean really the Hulk having a kid, no just no.   
So that rules out Bruce.  
Yep  
don't thinkt it would be Cap, but you never know, and don't think it would be Point Break, cause that would be just plain weird.   
Yeah  
So that leaves, Legolas or our favorite Russian Assasian.   
Don't think it would be them.  
"How do you know", I said  
Well, they just don't seen like the peole who would have a kid.  
I shruged  
Then me and Pep left the room with Jeremy now coloring with a red crayon.


	2. The Mystery is Solved?

Pepper Pov  
Tony and I walked back to our room to get fully changed. When we came back to the kitchen the little boy was still in the room, but this time Clint was standing there. He wasn't wearing a shirt which, even I loved Tony, you gotta admit he has a pretty hot six-pack and biceps. Tony said, "Hey Legolas! What's with the lack of clothing?" Clint rolled his eyes and replied," I couldn't find a shirt. Oh Hey Pepper. " I looked up at him and smiled. Tony suddenly remembering about the little boy in the kitchen said, "Oh and Feathers, do ya know who the kid is?" The kid spoke up, and it answered our question.   
Daddy?  
what do ya want bud?, Clint replied  
Juice  
Apple or Orange  
Apple!, Jeremy shouted enthusiastically  
Tony and I just stood there surprised. Clint went to the fridge to get the jug of apple juice and poor it in a cup. I recovered first and asked Clint, "So he's your son?" He replied," Yup" while giving the cup to Jeremy who drank it eagerly. Tony seemed to be unstunned too and asked, "So who's the mama bird?" Clint just smirked at him and gave no reply. Jeremy looked at Clint and gave him a questioning look, "Mumma?" Clint can up to him and ruffled his sandy blond hair, "She's coming my мой маленький ястреб*." I looked at him questionably. He just smiled at me. I don't remember what language that is. Tony looked at me curiously. I looked at him just as curiously back. I had suspicions who Jeremy's "Mumma" was. Her suspicions were confirmed when Natasha walked into the room and Jeremy shouted, "MUMMA!" and launched himself into Natasha's arms. Natasha hugged him back and said, "Good morning мой маленький ястреб*" There was that same language again. I looked to Tony who's mouth was dropped open. I said, "Wait, what language is that anyway?" Natasha replied, "Russian" as she set the little boy back down on the chair. Tony closed his mouth and said, "So he belongs to you u guys?" Clint looked to Natasha and she nodded then they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes when Clint began to speak again. He sighed and said, "Jarv?" Jarvis responded in his British accent, "Yes Agent Barton?" "Get the whole team down here will ya?"   
"Yes Agent Barton"  
"Thanks Jarv," Then he looked to Natasha and said, "Get Arrow." That made no sense. Why does he want an arrow and just one? I looked to Natasha who just got up and left the room. I looked to Clint again and he said, "We have some explaining to do." Like hell they did!

*my little hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Jeremy's parents are Clint and Natasha. So who or what is Arrow? What will happen when the whole team finds out? Clint and Natasha will explain in the next chapter. I might update later today or tomorrow if I can. Today was a snow day so I got some time, but tomorrow I think I might have school. i have to finish my stupid homework so more review and I might update faster! (*wink wink*) Thanks for reading again!


	3. Lot's of explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Coulson is alive.

Clint POV  
We had a lot to explain. I sat down and and put Jeremy next to me on the couch. Everyone was here (except, Nat, Arrow, and Thor). I said, "Ok, this is Jeremy Phillip Barton. Got any more questions?" Tony said,well more of shouted, "So wait you have a kid?!?! Next thing I'll hear you have a cat or something?!?!"   
"Weeellll"  
"WHAT YOU HAVE A CAT?!?!" Tony yelled as his eye twitched and Pepper tried to calm him down.   
"Um not exactly..."  
Nat chose that moment to come in and the elevator dinged and everyone turned their head in her direction. There is the elevator stood Natasha and Arrow, our dog. This time Pepper said, (though more quietly that Tony), "You have a dog!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and nodded. Tasha came over with Arrow trailing behind her obediently. When Jeremy say Tash he yelled, "Mumma, Mumma, Mumma!!" Nat smiled at him and sat down on the couch next to me while putting Jer on her lat. Arrow sat obediently at my feet. Bruce spoke up for the first time, "Is that a German Shepard?" Tony threw his hands up in the air, "Oh, so Clint, and possibly Natasha, have a little boy and a dog and you are wondering what kind of dog it it?" I ignored Tony(like most people do), and answered Bruce," No he's a mutt, but he's mainly a German Shepard." Bruce nodded. Steve said, " Isn't it cliche for an archer to have a dog named Arrow?" I shrugged. Natasha said, "This is Arrow Poptart Barton." This time Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Pepper cracked up. I said, "What, why is that so funny!" Tony said between laughs, "S-so your dogs-s middle name's Poptart!" he managed to exclaim in laughs. Even Bruce was laughing. Once the laughing died down, I said, " Phil choose it, you know he's weird like that." Pepper, Steve, and Tony(minus Bruce who didn't know the man much) chucked a bit. Tony said, ok now explain the kid. I sighed, "Nat and I have been married for 9 years, "I paused to see the look of shock on everyone's faces. Tony spoke up again, "I thought you guys met 9 years ago?" Tasha shook her head, "We met 13 years ago." Tony nodded. So I continued, " So after a while we, um... fondued, and that kids, was how Jeremy was made!" When hearing his name Jeremy giggled and waved. Tony's jaw dropped, Steve was red knowing what I meant by fondue, Bruce tried to stifle a chuckle and Pepper just stared. "So now you've met the gang, let's go Tash," I started to stand up. "Hold one one minute", Tony said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He said, "We still don't know anything about you two or where the dog came from." Nat, said, "You'll find out when we have question night." "What! Tony shouted, "But I want to find out now!!" "Tony be patient," replied Pepper. Tony only huffed and crossed his arms. I took Jeremy out of Nat's lat as I carried him to the elevator with Nat trailing behind me and Arrow at her heels. When I turned around in the elevator Tony opened his mouth looked like he was about to say something till Pepper elbowed him in the ribs and he closed his mouth. Bruce gave a friendly smile and waved as Jeremy smiled and waved back. Steve called out, "Bye guys!" Jeremy mimicked him , "Bye Unca Steve!" and waved. Steve smiled and waved back to Jeremy. I pressed the button to our floor. When the doors closed Natasha leaned in and whispered in my ear, "This will turn out to be a game of ask the assassins." I nodded, but still was not prepared of what fate, well more of Tony had in store for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all know who Arrow is! Should I write more? Btw question night is when they each ask each other a few questions to "bond with each other" as Fury states it. Sorry it's so short! thanks for taking your time and reading this! Should I write more?


	4. Question Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to update!! So much homework!!

Later that night...

Bruce POV  
I went down to the common room where the reast of the team was. Tony was talking to Pepper and Steve ws sitting on the couch reading. Natasha was reading the Guns and Ammo magazine while Clint was reading the National Archery Assosiation magazine. There son, now that we figured out, was sitting next to Clint colloring, ironicly, the hul-other guy, in an Avengers colloring book. The newly named dog, Arrow, was sitting by Natasha and Clint's feet.Thor was still in Asgard sorting things up there. I sat down on the couch next to Steve. He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back. I waited for something to be said, when Tony finally said, "Hey are we gonna start question night or what?" Everyone else nodded. Tony, like always, said, "Me first!" We all nodded. "Okay," he turned to Clint, "where did Jeremy come from?" Clint stared at Tony then said, "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much..." the same time Natasha said, "Fondue." For some weird reason this made Steve blush like crazy and everybody else to sit their confused. Tony said, "Shut it Hawkboy I know where babies come from. Let me rephrase my question, where-when-gahh!!" Natasha said, "He was born in Australia during one of our mission." This shocked me then I said, "Wait, you were in the field when you were pregnant!" Clint nodded and said, "That's one reason he's deaf." "And the other?" Steve pipped up from the chair on the other side of the room. Natasha looked at Clint and he nodded. Natasha then said, "Well Clint's 80% deaf too." Everybody just stared dumfounded. I was trying to process this all in my brain when Pepper asked, "Are you guys married?" Clint held up his right hand. At first I didn't see anything, but then I looked closely to see that he had a small spider tattoo on his right ring finger. Natasha held up her hand and she had the same tatoo but it was a hawk instead. There was a chrous of "oh"s from around the room. Then Tony pipped up, "But that still doesn't explain the dog" Clint sighed, "I found Arrow about a few years after Coulson recruted me. He was skinny and starving so I decided to help him." The said dog wagged his tail. I gave him a pat on the head and he wagged his tail at me." I smiled at him. Tony said, "So one day Clint deciedes to save a dog then you to get married and have a kid?" Natasha shook her head, "We met 19 years ago and got married 6 years ago."Pepper nodded. I looked at Tony to see a look of slight confusion. He said, "So then you guys had Jeremy?" Clint and Natasha nodded. Clint said something to Jeremy in a foreign language which I assumed was Russian. He told Jeremy, "Представьте себе маленький ястреб."(introduce yourself little hawk) Jeremy stratend up from where he was sitting on Natasha's lap and started, "Меня зовут-" (my name is-) Then Clint cut him off and said, "In English, мой ястреб." Jeremy nodded and started again, "My name is Jeremy. I'm five. This is my mumma" he said pointing to Natasha, "this is my daddy," he said pointing to Clint, "and that's Arrow." He said pointing to Arrow. Clint said, "Hey bud?" Jeremy looked at him. Clint said pointing to me, "That is Uncle Bruce can you say hi?" Jeremy looked at me and waved and said, "Hi Unca Bruce!" I smiled and waved back. Clint introduced Steve and Tony like this to and he said hi in a smiliar way. When he got to Pepper Jeremy shot up from Natasha lap and rubbed the back of his head nervosly. This was so cute on the five year old and an action that he probably got from his father. Jeremy spoke in a quiet voice, "Are you Pepper?" Pepper nodded. Jeremy looked at Tony then jumped on the sofa and burried his face in Clint's shirt suddenly shy. Pepper siad, "It's ok sweetie, your not in trouble." Jeremy looked up at Pepper with his green eyes that resembled Natasha and smiled at her. Pepper smiled back. Tony stood up and rubbed his hands together and said, "Well, now that we've all got aquanted, why don't we have a movie night!" Jeremy jumped up and stood on Clint's latp and yelled, "YAY!! YAY UNCA TONY!!" I smiled at the child's behavior. Tony smiled and said, "Ok movie night it i!" Jeremy jumped off of Clint's lap and walked over to me. He climbed next to be and looked at me with his big green eyes and said, "Can I sit nexts ta you Unca Bruce?" I looked at Clint and he smiled and nodded at me. I wasn't used ot having people want to sit next to him. He made room for the little boy as Tony started the movie. I looked around at my new family. Tony was sitting on the couch with Pepper rested up against him. On the opposite couch was Clint with his head resting in Natasha's lap and she was running her hands through his hair. Arrow was sleeping next to Natasha's feet. Steve was watched the movie with great intesting as it being The Lion King and being animated and all Steve found it was interesting. Thor was still on Agard. I relaxed a little as the littlest Barton curled up against my side. Yep, I had my family right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? Maybe? should I continue this and if I would then how? How was it? Sorry for the late update!! Hopt this makes up for it!!

**Author's Note:**

> So who's do you think little Jer's parents are? Hint: His dad is an Avenger(another kindof hint, his mom does not have to be an avenger) so comment below who you think his parents are. Thanks for reading!


End file.
